


Are they real?

by Auriette



Series: Ace!Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100Things, 100things better than sex, Ace!Derek, Ace!Sterek, Ace!Stiles, AceSterek, Asexual Derek Hale, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Bacon, Compromise, Drabble, Dragons, Established Relationship, Humor, Hyperfixation, M/M, Research, Sheriff is a good parent, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: Stiles new hyperfixation are dragons, how will Derek cope?





	Are they real?

"I'm sorry, he's been like this for a couple of days now." 

"How do you put up with him, when he's like this?" 

"Patience, as much as I can muster. And this." The Sheriff held up a package of bacon and grinned. 

"Bacon," Derek asked but made it sound like an statement instead. 

"Wouldn't be allowed 5 feet near it otherwise." 

Derek breathed out a laugh. 

"He loves you," he said then, as if that would solve the Sheriff's demise of forbidden food. 

The older nodded before he turned away from the open door. 

"And you love him. Don't forget that while you try to get him out of there," he laughed a little and walked down the stairs. Better make the bacon now before Stiles became aware of his surroundings again. 

Derek waited another second before he entered the room and came to a halt in front of his boyfriend. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, looking at Stiles who lay in the middle of his room, surrounded by scattered books and printed papers. 

Open notebooks lied on his stomach, his face almost pressed into a book he held above his head. The yellow highlighter stuck between his teeth was staining his lips yellow on the open side. 

"OuhhuiDeerekhuiwloluongaureuyuohuare?!" Stiles asked, suddenly aware of another person standing above him. 

"Not long," lied Derek, suppressing a laugh when Stiles suddenly noticed he had the highlighter in his mouth all this time. 

"What are you reading about?" 

"Dragons, dude! They are so amazing. Did you know that they are also an asexual icon? Yes, that's right. I read that somewhere." He turned around to to look through his scattered papers for the right one to prove it to Derek. 

"Let me show you, you won't believe me again, just like last time I told you about the unicorns! But I was right about them too. Ohh! Do Dragons also exist? Tell me Derek! I need to know! If they exist we need to find one to ask if it's really asexual! I mean... What if it's not a joke, what if it's real? Oh damn, where do I have it? It must be here somewhere, it said it started with a tumblr joke - something about liking cake and shiny objects - but what if they are real and-" 

There was no way Derek would get Stiles out of his room today, so he just sat down next to him, helping him sort his papers. 

That's what you do for love, Derek thought and made sure to find his own bacon as a reward. Because sometimes even the deepest love can't make up for the long hours you have to listen to your boyfriend ramble about dragons.


End file.
